


White Camellia

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bowties are hard, Flustered Martin, Language of Flowers, M/M, Suave Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>White Camellia- You're Adorable</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Skywriter98 on tumblr

"These things should be illegal" Martin muttered staring at the bowtie that now lay on his bed.

He had tried, really he had. And it wasn't as though he couldn't tie a normal tie, he could do that with ease, that had to count for something. Yet whenever he attempted to tie the damn bowtie, he ended up nearly strangling himself. Either that or the end result would resemble more of a giant knot in the middle of his collar than a bow. He would untie it, and start again, only to get the same result.

It was after his sixth or seventh attempt that Douglas walked in on him. Martin's hair was a disarray of ginger curls, his suit was slightly rumpled, his face was red with exhertion, and he was muttering curses at all black tie events. Douglas by contrast was immaculate in his navy blue suit and matching blue tie, a flower tucked into his top botton hole. He let out a chuckle and grabbed Martin's hands, lowering them to his sides. Then, reaching up, he deftly tied Martin's bowtie. Martin sighed in relief.

"Thank you Douglas"

Douglas just laughed again, and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the other man's lips, before tucking a white camellia into his button hole and saying "You're adorable, did you know that?" to a furiously blushing Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
